Siete Pecados
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: A lo largo de los siglos los humanos han cometido una serie de bendiciones como de atroces maldiciones. Entre estas maldiciones se creó una serie de siete pecados donde si cometes alguno de estos estas destinado a pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno. ¿Cuál será tu pecado? [Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.]


Ok, ahora si desaparecí en un MUY largo tiempo, en mi defensa me perdí en un cosplay que realice en invierno y ahorita la tarea me ha invadido a mas no poder porque estoy en mi último semestre por lo que los profesores me traen como loca con tareas, trabajos, exámenes, etc.

De cualquier forma, he avanzado algunos fics que tengo por ahí pendientes, aunque no he podido terminarlos… Espero para febrero terminar mínimo dos.

Sé que es una locura que después de todo lo complicada que estoy y aun asi haberme metido en un long-fic, pero yolo xD

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak _._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo tengo sueño TwT

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Múltiples UA. Posible OoC. Uso de OC. Más adelante uso de sangre, heridas grotescas y locura en los personajes y finalmente, la introducción está muy basada en la mitología griega.

* * *

 _ **Introducción**_

Hace miles de años, cuando _Caos_ , _Gea_ y _Eros_ llegaron después de la nada y empezaron a llenar sus vidas de placebos dando así a luz a todos los dioses que finalmente crearon el orden y todo lo que existe en todo el Universo, una constante guerra se ha mantenido por ver cuál es el dios más poderoso de entre todos; múltiples de generaciones han pasado donde el poder pasaba del padre al hijo, quien este era el que destronaba a su padre con el reclamo de que él poseía mayor poder.

Han cinco mil billones de años los cuales han estado llenos de pasión, traición y dolor, y finalmente, nos encontramos en época de paz ya que los dioses se encuentran una completa serenidad; ya que ningún dios ha podido quitarle el poder a _Cronos_ , el dios del Tiempo. Los dioses actualmente se la han pasado realizando nula acción, sintiendo como los años siguen pasando, sin importarles nada, con el único interés de mantener relaciones lujuriosas con otros dioses y diosas.

A pesar de que múltiples de hijos han salido a resultado del "cariño" que se dan entre dioses, no ha nacido ningún otro dios, todos los hijos resultan ser Musas, Ninfas o seres sin ningún poder, como lo soy yo. Aunque las _Musas_ y _Ninfas_ no son deidades, ellas tienen cierto don.

Y los que somos como yo, no tenemos nada… Ni un poder, ni un don. Simplemente el resultado de un momento de pasión entre dioses.

Muchos terminamos siendo siervos de los dioses o mensajeros al no poder hacer nada. Una vida aburrida ¿no es así? Lamentablemente se mantendrá así por toda la eternidad.

Una leyenda se cuenta entre los seres como yo; una ventana existe entre el límite de nuestras tierras y el comienzo de otra realidad donde habitan unas criaturas que perecieron con el paso del tiempo y donde somos seres invisibles pero que de algún modo sabían respecto a nuestra presencia y nos llamaban "ángeles". Desde ese momento entro una duda en mí; ¿Cómo estos seres de los cuales desconocía su forma podían asegurar que me encontraba ahí? Una ley impuesta por los dioses era que no se podía cruzar aquella ventana bajo ningún medio.

Si realmente existían esas criaturas, sin duda eran más peligrosos de lo que parecían como para que los dioses los tuviesen lo más alejados posible. Un sentimiento de curiosidad empezó a nacer dentro de mí.

Cierto día, de los muchos que he vivido, me senté enfrente de la ventana observando cuidadosamente el exterior, nunca habían prohibido observar desde acá, por lo que no estoy infligiendo ninguna ley. Claro que, de cualquier forma me metí en problemas por no cumplir con mi servicio del diario, pero logre acoplar mis horarios para cumplir mi labor y observar el comportamiento de las peculiares criaturas que los dioses llamaban "humanos".

Han pasado más de mil años desde que tome aquella costumbre; y sin duda los humanos son criaturas maravillosas, a lo largo de estos años han ido adaptándose conforme la situación lo requería; crean vida y la también la destruyen, son capaces de generar el más dulce amor y también el odio más amargo.

La mentalidad del humano es tan basta y diversa que uno jamás podrá terminar de entenderla por más que pasen los años; cada día quiero saber más de ellos. Aunque sea pecado; me encantaría en algún momento tener la posibilidad de atravesar este muro de cristal y así poder ver de más de cerca los motivos y emociones que los invade al momento de realizar una acción.

—Numero mil quinientos veintinueve, _Cronos_ y _Zeus_ desean hablar contigo. Quieren que vayas al ala noroeste de inmediato. — Creo que no lo he comentado; llego un momento donde éramos tantos "ángeles" decidieron dejar de darnos nombres e identificarnos a base de números. Y el mil quinientos veintinueve era el mío.

Inmediatamente después de que Thortos -el que consejero de los dioses y aquel que poseía mayor comunicación con ellos- se marchara me dirigí al área que me citaron. Todos sabían que algo peor que atravesar el vitral era no acudir rápidamente a un citado que te den los dioses. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que llegue al lugar donde ambos dioses supremos me esperaban.

—Deseaban verme dioses supremos. — Al momento de pasar me incline ante ambas deidades que me observaban fijamente con sus miradas penetrantes. _Cronos_ el dios del tiempo y _Zeus_ el dios del rayo fueron poderosos dioses durante un largo tiempo, tanto que hasta han marcado historia en el mundo de los inmortales como en el de los mortales; sin duda eran los más venerables, temidos y respetados de todo el lugar.

—Numero mil quinientos veintinueve; queremos que dejes de observar a los humanos. No son criaturas tan maravillosas como tú crees. — Con voz fría, calmada y cortante hablo _Cronos_ ; tocando directamente el punto que le interesaba hablar.

Poniendo en riesgo mi cabeza, decidí hablar. —Pero señor, los humanos han descubierto varias cosas a lo largo de los siglos; ya sea cosas como materia prima con la que crean diversos artefactos para mejorar su día a día como sustancias para preservar la salud.

Ambos dioses cayeron en risa al momento que dije eso, aunque el que más duro con la carcajada fue _Cronos_ ya que _Zeus_ no tardo en reponerse y hablarme seriamente.

—¡Tu no conoces a los humanos! ¿Crees que solo por observarlos desde una ventana puedes decir que los conoces? ¡Ja! Muchacho, no me hagas reír. — La voz del impotente _Zeus_ resonó por toda la habitación mientras la risa de _Cronos_ seguía presente.

Quería decir algo más en mi defensa, pero _Cronos_ detuvo abruptamente su risa y me hablo con cierto tono de locura en su voz. —Apuesto a que si los vieras fueras de ese vidrio opinarías algo completamente diferente respecto a tus "queridos" humanos. — Hizo una pausa. —Es más, _Zeus_ , tengo una idea.

Mientras que ambos dioses charlaban entre ellos, yo me quede con la mirada gacha, temiendo de lo que fueran a decidir.

—Mil quinientos veintinueve, dado a que aprecias tanto a los humanos y que no los has conocido como realmente son. — _Zeus_ fue quien tomó la palabra después de que el tiempo y el rayo terminaran su charla privada. —Vamos a concederte una oportunidad que nunca hemos concedido a nadie.

—Podrás viajar atreves del espacio y tiempo para así poder ver a los humanos en diferentes épocas. Pero no solo eso, podrás hacerlo, fuera de este vidrio.

¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Los dioses me darán permiso de conocer a los humanos desde una menor distancia? Simplemente me quede mudo, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar observando a ambas deidades frente mío.

 _Cronos_ movió en un rápido movimiento su brazo derecho y de un momento a otro me encontré rodeado de varios relojes donde sus manecillas se movían de forma rápida en forma anti-horaria, estaban retrocediendo en el tiempo y estos relojes se iban acercando cada vez más a mi hasta que llego un punto que dominaron por completo mi espacio que parecía que desaparecía. Los relojes me han llevado a otro momento en la historia.

* * *

Los Holders aparecerán en capítulos más adelante, por mientras así está bien xD

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


End file.
